


Жизненные принципы, или как быстро их пересмотреть

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lestrade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Greg is a Perfect Gentleman, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Sherlock, Really Good Sex Can be Empowering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За всю жизнь Шерлок повидал много Альф, но лишь одного из них может назвать достаточно толерантным - детектива-инспектора Лестрейда.<br/>Впрочем, возможно, дело тут вовсе не в толерантности, а в том, что Лестрейд нравится Шерлоку гораздо сильнее, чем хотелось бы. Однако он ни за что не скажет об этом вслух, пока не начнется течка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизненные принципы, или как быстро их пересмотреть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [General Rules (and How You Broke Them)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184513) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



Шерлок ненавидит Альф. Такой вот у него жизненный принцип.

А все потому, что у них высокое самомнение, прогрессирующий комплекс власти и на уме один только секс. Еще и не слушают никого, кроме себя. Да уж. Им бы только _лапать, оставлять метки_ да кого-нибудь _трахать._ Шерлок для них - лишь миловидный... кусочек плоти, и, если он забывает облить себя с ног до головы блокатором феромонов, они не дают прохода. Улыбаются, просят номер телефона, а отдельные индивидуумы - хотят _потрогать_ (сколько запястий он сломал - уже и не вспомнить, ведь просто так до людей не доходит, что когда тебе говорят «нет», нужно убирать руки с чужой задницы). А вот если Шерлок несет на себе запах Беты, Альфы не проявляют к нему никакого интереса, и его это полностью устраивает. Ему не хочется заключать связь. Тем более - иметь детей. Он терпеть не может, когда им командуют.

Однако из всякого правила бывают исключения. За всю жизнь Шерлок повидал много Альф, но лишь одного из них может назвать достаточно толерантным - детектива-инспектора Лестрейда. 

Конечно, умом тот не блещет, но и не пытается при всякой удобной возможности утвердить свое превосходство, довольно внимательно слушает и уважает чужие границы. Например, он ни разу не приходил в квартиру Шерлока без приглашения и не пытался схватить за загривок, чтобы успокоить как самец - самку. Лестрейд вообще ведёт себя не как все остальные Альфы.

Бывает, он слегка надоедает Шерлоку, но чаще всего веселит. Веселый - вот он какой. И пахнет от него не так, как от других Альф. От них - опасностью, грубой силой, диким животным, а от него - нет. Шерлок знает Лестрейда три года, но до сих пор не может понять, почему в его присутствии так _спокойно -_ как на берегу безмятежного океана или под теплым одеялом промозглой ночью. 

Возможно, все дело в том, что он старше, ему скоро стукнет сорок четыре. Тринадцать лет разницы. Седые волосы, глубокий взгляд темных глаз, связь заключал лишь раз (брак был неудачным, партнерша погибла в автокатастрофе), детей нет.

С Лестрейдом Шерлок чувствует себя _в безопасности,_ потому что тот никогда не будет лапать его, к чему-то принуждать или угрожать. Для него не имеет значения пол, и натуру Альфы он проявляет лишь для того, чтобы отогнать от Шерлока слишком настойчивых собратьев. В такие моменты инспектором движет вовсе не собственнический инстинкт, а простая вежливость.

Ведь Лестрейд - настоящий _джентльмен._ Вымирающий вид, оставшийся с тех времен, когда Альф учили уважать Омег. Учили тому, что они люди, а не вещи.

Он - единственный Альфа, который не унижает человеческое достоинство Шерлока. Единственный, кто видит в нем что-то помимо сладкой задницы. Единственный, кто не считает его ум излишеством для Омеги.

Вот поэтому-то они и сработались. И ничего другого им не нужно. Ничего другого они и не хотят.

Наверное.

***  
Бывает, Лестрейд привозит Шерлоку домой материалы дел и частенько забывает свой шарф. Шерлоку хотелось бы оставить его себе и держать на тумбочке около кровати, потому что запах успокаивает, а во время бессонницы прижиматься к нему и вдыхать полной грудью.

Но он всегда его возвращает. 

Только, может быть, на этот раз стоит повременить. Пусть Грег сам попросит. Пока он вспомнит, где и у кого его оставил, пройдет очень много времени.

***  
\- Господи, Шерлок, - Грег покачивается на пятках, пока они едут на двадцать третий этаж.

\- В чем дело?

\- Ты уже трижды за неделю забыл побрызгаться этой своей штукой для феромонов… или как там она называется...

\- Покорнейше прошу меня простить. Мой естественный запах тебе отвратителен? - Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Нет… Нет… Просто… Сосредоточиться немного сложно, понимаешь?

\- Да неужели? А ты сам пользуешься блокаторами? 

\- А мне зачем?

\- Вот именно. В нашем альфацентричном патриархальном мире никого не волнует, что _у тебя_ слишком сильный запах. Но если Омега выйдет на улицу, благоухая сладко, как цветочек, и ее _изнасилуют,_ виновата будет только она одна. 

\- Прости, - Лестрейд потупился. - Я понятия не имел… Ты можешь делать все, что хочешь. Серьезно. Все будет нормально. Я постараюсь… Я буду держать себя в руках.

На секунду Шерлок теряет дар речи. Когда он говорит что-нибудь подобное, люди делают вид, что его не существует или стараются перекричать. Лифт останавливается. Двери открываются. Они выходят, и прежде, чем Шерлок находится с ответом, заговаривают о деле, а после он уже не видит смысла возвращаться к данной теме.

***  
Возможно, Шерлок «забыл побрызгаться» блокаторами феромонов, потому что это возбуждает. Ради этого можно потерпеть и приставания на улице, и призывные взгляды незнакомцев.

Это ничто по сравнению с тем, как напрягается Лестрейд, когда они стоят рядом, как он расправляет плечи и не может ни на чем сосредоточиться. 

Приятно осознавать, что имеешь столько власти над другим человеком. Особенно приятно, что ты сам решаешь, когда ей воспользоваться. 

Лестрейд кидает взгляды исподтишка, а его коллеги пялятся в открытую. Ну и пусть себе глазеют. Их взглядам не смутить Шерлока.

Лишь бы только Лестрейд смотрел.

***  
Шерлок принимает супрессанты. 

Он никогда не был с Альфой, только с Бетами и пару раз с Омегами.

Но иногда ему все же хочется помечтать. Представить, каково это - хотеть до безумия, испытывать бесконечное возбуждение, чувствовать, как сверху наваливается тяжелое горячее тело. У него есть фаллоимитаторы с узлами. Силикон - слабая замена настоящему члену, но ему хотелось хотя бы отдаленно представить, каково это. Когда он трахался с парочкой Бет, то чуть не уснул в процессе.

Но, может быть, все дело в том, что они были Бетами. С Альфой все будет иначе - ток, бегущий по синапсам, гормоны, химические реакции и пьянящие ощущения.

Конечно, ни одного Альфу он долго терпеть не сможет, не говоря уже о том, чтобы провести неделю течки.

Исключение составляет, пожалуй, только Лестрейд.

***  
Шерлок знает, что Альфы считают его привлекательным.

Только вот, скорее всего, это из-за запаха. Он сам никогда не назвал бы себя красивым в привычном смысле этого слова.

Во-первых, он слишком высокий. Во-вторых, у него слишком широкие плечи и чересчур грубые черты лица. Вот разве что волосы подходящие - темные, блестящие, лежащие идеальными локонами, - в остальном же сплошная резкость и угловатость в чертах. Все не так, как должно быть у правильной Омеги. Нет румянца на щеках, округлых бедер и изящных запястий, хрупкости и нежности. Был бы Шерлок маленьким, податливым и милым, вышел бы прок, а так…

Он совсем не похож на нормальную Омегу.

Бывает, правда, даже когда Шерлок пользуется блокаторами, Лестрейд все равно наблюдает за ним украдкой.

От этого теплеет внутри.

***  
Временами, поздней ночью, Шерлок размышляет о том, чтобы позвонить Лестрейду и позвать к себе домой. Просто так, безо всяких причин.

Он начинает представлять, как они будут трахаться… и у него встает. Он трогает себя, воображая, как они прижимаются к друг другу и целуются. Обнимают друг друга, сплетаются языками… Лестрейд берет у него в рот…

Случается даже, что в такие моменты у него выделяется немного смазки. Он проникает в себя двумя пальцами и думает о том, как ощущался бы внутри гигантский член Альфы-Лестрейда. Ему хотелось бы почувствовать себя растянутым до предела. Хотелось бы _ощутить внутри_ узел. Кончает он с приглушенными всхлипами, весь липкий и дрожащий. Ему очень стыдно.

Стыдно, потому что его фантазии полны тем, что он ненавидел до встречи с Грегом. Ему бы в страшном сне не привиделось связать свою жизнь с тупым и бесцеремонным Альфой, который только и может, что приказывать да унижать.

Но _Лестрейд_ \- другое дело.

Он сам не знает, стоит ли переживать из-за такой кардинальной смены приоритетов.

Наверное, нет, потому что даже самому себе он боится признаться, что хочет быть с кем-то и _принадлежать кому-то._ Какие уж тут могут быть просьбы и первые шаги?

Эти противоречия бесят. Как типично: _скромная, кокетливая Омега,_ которая хочет, но никогда не скажет об этом вслух. Только в его случае дело не в поле, а в том, что его пугают люди, пугают эмоции. Прочитать человека как книгу - легко, но когда дело доходит до чувств Шерлок путается и всякий раз ошибается. 

Как бы он хотел, чтобы Лестрейд хотя бы на пару минут перестал быть таким благородным.

За эти несколько мгновений он успел бы зажать Шерлока где-нибудь в углу и взять силой. 

Но, нет, он никогда не сделает ничего подобного. Так что лучше не мучиться и перестать думать об этом.

***  
Шерлок вспотел.

Он гнался за серийным убийцей и настиг его в переулке. Прошел уже час, а его до сих пор бьет дрожь, как будто начинается простуда. 

Может быть, оттого, что он уже три дня не спал и не ел (и не принимал душ). Не рухнул в обморок он, наверное, только из-за адреналина и нервного напряжения. 

Он меряет шагами кабинет Лестрейда, а тот сидит этажом ниже, в комнате для допросов, куда Шерлоку запретили заходить, потому что слишком многих подозреваемых и свидетелей он раньше доводил до слез.

Наверное, стоит поехать на Бейкер-стрит, но… У Шерлока такое чувство, будто ему необходимо остаться _именно здесь._ Стоит только подумать о том, чтобы выйти на улицу - с ее мешаниной запахов, с режущими глаза вывесками, - и становится дурно. 

Он чувствует себя беззащитным, немного испуганным, ему чудятся странные звуки. Он закрывает дверь кабинета. Звуки исчезают, чувство беззащитности - тоже, но… Хорошо бы Лестрейд побыстрее закончил и отвез его домой. Хочется, чтобы он позаботился и защитил от всего на свете.

Но Шерлоку не нужно, чтобы его защищали. И он в состоянии о себе позаботиться. Однако сам себе он кажется таким хрупким. Выйдешь за порог - и случиться что-то очень-очень плохое.

Куда подевался Лестрейд?

Он не может больше ждать и отправляет смс.

**Ты скоро? Мы и так знаем, что он виновен. Мы поймали его на месте преступления - ШХ**

Он успевает трижды обойти комнату по кругу. Приходит ответ.

 **Еще чуть-чуть. Можешь идти, если хочешь.**

Шерлок прикусывает губу.

**Нет. Кажется, я заболел - ШХ**

**Хочешь поехать в больницу?**

**Домой - ШХ**

Новая смс не приходит слишком долго.

**У тебя нет денег на такси?**

**Подвези меня, пожалуйста - ШХ**

Только нажав на кнопку «отправить», Шерлок понимает, что написал. Он никогда ни о чем не _просил_ Грега, только требовал и приказывал. Всегда.

Глупость какая. Лучше будет действительно поймать такси.

Он уже почти доходит до двери, но какой-то первобытный инстинкт заставляет его вернуться обратно и сесть в кресло Лестрейда. Внутри сплошная _пустота,_ а живот сводит от голода. 

Забравшись с ногами, он сворачивается в кресле клубочком и вздрагивает от звука открывающейся двери.

 _Слава богу,_ Грег! Только выражение лица у него какое-то слишком озадаченное.

\- Шерлок, - начинает он и делает вдох. - Ох ты ж, _твою мать!_

Он достает из кармана носовой платок и закрывает им всю нижнюю половину лица.

\- Что случилось? - Шерлок ерзает. Его кожа горит под одеждой, ткань царапается. Хочется скинуть все с себя как можно быстрее.

\- Ты… Такое впечатление, как будто у тебя скоро начнется течка, - бубнит Грег сквозь ткань.

Вот же черт!

Он три дня не спал, соответственно три дня не принимал супрессантов. Шерлок не может сосредоточиться, в голове все мутится. Вставать и куда-то идти не хочется, но лучше бы поскорее оказаться дома. 

\- Так ты отвезешь меня? - спрашивает он как-то тонко и жалобно.

\- Да… да, конечно. Какие уж такси в твоем состоянии... 

Шерлок поднимается на ноги и чуть не падает. Грег подхватывает его, приобняв за плечи, и ведет через лабиринт коридоров к лифту. Рядом с ним Шерлоку спокойнее, чем за закрытой дверью кабинета. Он прижимается к нему, _словно так и надо._

Они добираются до стоянки и садятся в машину Грега. Тот, прежде чем повернуть ключ зажигания, вытаскивает из бардачка тюбик с ментоловой мазью и наносит ее над верхней губой. Обычно такими сильно пахнущими средствами пользуются, чтобы не чувствовать запаха разлагающихся трупов.

Лестрейд едет быстрее, чем обычно. У Шерлока еще сильнее сводит желудок - и от быстрой езды, и от запаха ментола. Понятно, почему он так гонит - лишь бы не сойти с ума от запаха и не оттрахать сидящую рядом Омегу прямо на обочине.

Но сейчас Шерлоку безумно хотелось бы именно этого.

Его член полунапряжен, по венам пробегают волны жара, а брюки уже становятся чуть влажными от смазки. Щеки горят, дыхание резкое и быстрое.

\- Держись, - Лестрейд чуть не срывается на рык. - Почти приехали.

Они останавливаются перед домом Шерлока.

Шерлок пытается выйти из машины сам, но не может, так что Лестрейду приходится тащить его чуть ли не на себе. Когда они добираются до второго этажа, Шерлок дает ему ключи, Грег открывает входную дверь и уже хочет уйти, но тот хватает его за полы пальто и втягивает внутрь. 

\- Шерлок! Я не смогу зайти вместе с тобой.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что... Потому что вряд ли смогу себя контролировать.

\- А почему ты считаешь, что должен? - слабо улыбаясь, отвечает Шерлок.

Он приваливается к двери, чтобы закрыть ее, но даже замок поддается не с первого раза, настолько дурманит голову резко повысившийся уровень гормонов. У него кружится голова и вся кожа горит. Лечь бы в кровать... и чтобы Грег лег рядом, и все.

\- Лучше мне уйти, - говорит Грег, но не двигается с места.

\- Не надо. Останься. Я много думал о том... как мы будем трахаться.

Какой ужас. Обычно он так не разговаривает.

Хотя, наверное, стоило сказать что-нибудь подобное раньше, потому что руки Грега тут же оказываются на его бедрах.

\- Правда? - голос Лестрейда становится ниже, и Шерлок чувствует слабость в коленях. Впрочем, он и раньше не особо твердо стоял на ногах.

\- Правда. Постоянно думал об этом, когда трогал себя. Заканчивай сомневаться, пошли в спальню, - отвечает Шерлок и, пошатываясь, бредет в сторону своей комнаты.

Он скидывает одежду и падает на кровать. В ванной начинает шуметь вода. Ничего, Грег быстро. Он ложится рядом уже голым и полностью возбужденным. 

Они обнимаются, прижимаются к друг другу крепко-крепко, и от каждого прикосновения по коже бегут огненные всполохи. Шерлок хочет _до боли,_ его бедра уже все липкие от смазки. Невероятно. Простые прикосновения почти доводят до оргазма. Шерлок жаждет больше, всего и сразу.

Грег ложится сверху, вжимается носом в его шею и вдыхает. Проложив дорожку из нежных поцелуев по его щеке, он задерживается на губах, не целуя, но легко проникая языком внутрь. 

Шерлок тысячу лет не целовался, но даже тогда поцелуи не были так хороши. Напряжение медленно нарастает и тепло разливается в самой глубине - кажется, будто это уже не прелюдия, а секс. Грег отстраняется, и непонятно, цепляться за него или дать себе возможность передохнуть.

\- Не передумал? - выдыхает тот. - Я все еще могу остановиться. Возможно, тебе придется меня ударить, но я могу.

\- Мне этого хочется... Я никогда не был... с Альфой. Только будь осторожен.

\- _Ох ты ж черт!_

Скользнув рукой между бедер Шерлока, Грег легко вводит в него сразу два пальца и касается нужной точки... но этого мало. Шерлок стонет и вскидывает бедра, как бы прося: _пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста._

Они не меняют позы, только Грег немного сдвигается, сильнее наваливаясь на Шерлока, и пока что просто приставляет член ко входу. Он такой огромный и толстый, что от этого почти страшно, но Шерлок ужасно хочет почувствовать его внутри. Он никогда ничего не хотел так сильно.

Наконец Грег подается вперед на какую-то пару дюймов, и ощущений становится так много, что не застонать невозможно. Мышцы Шерлока растягиваются до предела, только от этого удивительно хорошо, по венам бежит белый жар, и кажется, будто раньше у него вообще никогда не было секса. По крайней мере, раньше секс никогда не доставлял столько удовольствия. 

И это только начало. 

Грег движется нежно и медленно, прижимается губами к губам Шерлока. Тот приоткрывает рот и впускает его язык внутрь. Поцелуй на вкус как хорошее вино и горький шоколад. 

Сердце бьется отчаянно быстро, Шерлок дышит резко и беспрерывно стонет, обвив партнера ногами и руками. Ощущений слишком много, они захлестывают с головой. Грег входит в него _до самого конца,_ и кажется, будто любая точка, которой он касается, становится эрогенной зоной. От его движений где-то внутри разливаются волны жара. 

\- Ты такой красивый, - шепчет Грег. - Невероятно, невероятно красивый, идеальный, чудесный. Никуда тебя не отпущу.

Под кожей Шерлока как будто бегут искры.

В порно-роликах Альфы никогда не говорят такого. Обычно они начинают с: «Ты будешь моей», и заканчивают: «Я заделаю тебе кучу детей» или «Я заполню тебя своим оплодотворяющим семенем».

\- Тебе хорошо? - спрашивает Грег и целует Шерлока в щеку.

\- _Да._ Не останавливайся. Просто ощущений... слишком много.

\- Понимаю. Я с тобой. Все будет в порядке.

Он движется все в том же ритме, спокойном и ровном, и, кажется, ничто на свете не сможет заставить его ускориться или остановиться. Шерлок разрывается на части; его тело, словно у древнего божества, горит изнутри чистейшим светом, переходящим в ослепительное наслаждение. Он начинает подаваться навстречу толчкам Грега, и они будто бы сплавляются вместе, становясь единым целым. Как жить с этим ощущением дальше - неясно, остается только крепче держаться друг за друга.

Все тело Шерлока становится сверхчувствительным, гудят натянутые струны нервов, звенит в ушах. Словно при взгляде вниз с огромной высоты, где-то в груди начинает зарождаться тревога и разрастается, проходя через желудок и заполняя все клеточки. 

Каждый толчок внутрь подобен оргазму. От малейшего движения хочется кончить немедленно. Страшно представить, что будет, когда узел набухнет. 

Дыхание Грега сбивается, на лбу выступают капли пота. Он начинает двигаться чуть-чуть быстрее. Началось.

\- Ты готов? - хрипло спрашивает он.

\- _Черт._ Понятия не имею.

\- Скоро сформируется узел, но... Я могу выйти, если тебе неприятно.

Шерлок не имел раньше дела с настоящими узлами, только с силиконовыми, но слышал, что в первый раз бывает не очень приятно, однако, вместе с тем так невероятно хорошо, как только может быть. 

\- Не надо выходить, - тихо говорит он после недолгой паузы.

Грег сжимает его изо всех сил, входит на всю длину, и Шерлок чувствует, как основание его члена расширяется, а давление усиливается. От этого не неприятно, как говорили, а так волшебно, что захватывает дух и сердцу становится тесно в грудной клетке. 

Шерлок закрывает глаза.

Грег тихо стонет, толкается в него еще пару раз, и наконец происходит сцепка. 

Давление изнутри так сильно, что Шерлок не выдерживает и с криком выгибается, чувствуя, как все тело немеет и становится полым, как будто по нему пустили тысячу киловатт тока. 

Он чувствует, как Грег целует его, слышит, как смешиваются их запахи, и от этого становится спокойнее. Онемение спадает, и теперь можно расслабиться. Даже когда сцепка заканчивается, по венам продолжает струиться смесь окситоцина и дофамина, и приятные ощущения не исчезают.

Шерлок вспоминает, как когда-то читал о том, что в процессе сцепки система внутреннего подкрепления вырабатывает огромное количество гормонов, которые продолжают циркулировать в организме, для того, чтобы после окончания полового акта партнеры не искалечили друг друга.

\- Все в порядке? - тихо спрашивает Грег, прикусывает шею Шерлока в том месте, где бьется пульс, и от этого хочется петь.  
\- Скажи ту же самую фразу без вопросительной интонации, и получишь ответ, - хрипло говорит Шерлок.

На самом деле, не стоило так кричать - у соседей, наверное, барабанные перепонки полопались. Ну и черт с ними.

Шерлок так устал, как будто на него свалилась целая гора. Он _вымотан,_ глаза слипаются. Он приходит в себя только, когда узел становится меньше и Грег выскальзывает из его тела, чтобы уложить на бок и самому лечь рядом.

Чувствуя спиной грудь Грега, его руки на поясе и под головой, Шерлок не может понять, как вообще мог раньше засыпать в одиночку. 

 

***  
Шерлок просыпается первым. Его бедра вновь влажные от смазки, а к ягодицам прижимается член Грега. Шерлок не _насаживается_ на него, просто подается назад, но головка все равно касается входа, вызывая дрожь.

Грег стонет, обнимает Шерлока крепче, отклоняет свой член чуть вниз и...

\- Ох! - выдыхает Шерлок.

Целуя шею Шерлока, Грег входит все глубже и глубже, так неторопливо, что ощущения нарастают, словно медленно разгорающийся пожар. Шерлок стонет и вскрикивает, ему становится все жарче и жарче.

\- Господи, как же мне хочется укусить тебя... - бормочет Грег между поцелуями.

\- Черт возьми... Да! Пожалуйста.

\- Нет. Сначала нам нужно это обсудить.

Где-то в глубине души Шерлок понимает, что Грег прав, потому что заключение связи - это серьезный шаг. Необходимо все обдумать, ведь связь это надолго, если не навсегда, вот только... у него не получается представить себя ни с кем, кроме Лестрейда. 

Грег кладет руку на его член и начинает ласкать в такт своим толчкам.

Альфы так не делают. По крайней мере, Шерлок никогда не слышал, чтобы даже Беты помогали своим партнерам кончить. Для всех других полов Омеги - всего лишь отверстия, в которые можно и нужно проникать.

И это просто чудо. 

Оргазм настигает Шерлока неожиданно: он вздрагивает и кончает, выгнувшись дугой и запрокинув голову.

Грег не останавливается, он продолжает ласкать его не опавший член, и Шерлоку, слишком чувствительному после оргазма, на мгновение становится больно и неприятно, а потом невероятно хорошо. 

Удовольствие приходит волнами, Шерлок извивается и почти кричит, а Грег целует его шею, шепча всякую нежную чепуху.

\- Я хочу... - между стонами пытается сказать Шерлок, но и сам не понимает, чего хочет.

Зато понимает Грег. Он останавливается (Шерлок почти готов запротестовать: «Даже не думай бросить меня в такой момент...») и тихо спрашивает:

\- Хочешь быть сверху? 

_\- Да._

Отстранившись, Грег переворачивается на спину, и Шерлок седлает его бедра, одним махом насаживаясь на член.

Восхитительно.

У Шерлока ноет в груди, и вовсе не оттого что он задержал дыхание, а потому что ни с кем и никогда не занимался сексом в такой позе, и она всегда казалась ему почти неприличной (даже пошлой), но он все равно начинает двигаться, трахая себя чужим членом.

Грег буквально пожирает его взглядом, и в этот момент Шерлок чувствует себя по-настоящему сексуальным.

Пытаясь найти нужный угол проникновения, Шерлок слегка наклоняется вперед, и... О да! Да! Боже... Вот так... 

Грег кладет руки ему на бедра, и Шерлок движется все быстрее, неглубоко впуская в себя член, постанывая и всхлипывая. Он чувствует себя одновременно ведущим и ведомым.

\- Давай, мой хороший, - задыхаясь, говорит Грег, - ты все делаешь правильно. Все замечательно.

Основание члена Грега расширяется, вновь начинается сцепка. Только Шерлок вряд ли сможет кончить, ведь с предыдущего оргазма прошло совсем мало времени. 

Однако Грег, резким толчком войдя на всю длину, все равно обхватывает его член и начинает ласкать. Узел выходит, и неожиданно волна пламени стремительно проносится по телу Шерлока. 

\- _Черт возьми,_ \- полузадушено хрипит он.

Его член дергается, и под гулкий стук собственного сердца, он оглушительно кончает, захлебываясь дофаминовой волной.

Когда сцепка наконец заканчивается, Шерлок без сил он падает на кровать и вновь засыпает в объятиях Грега.

***  
Грег звонит на работу и берет первый за много лет отпуск.

Шесть дней подряд они только спят и трахаются, да пьют воду в перерывах. Шерлок все ждет, что секс ему надоест, но он становится только _лучше и лучше._

Лишь на седьмой день, когда феромоновая горячка спадает, Шерлок осознает, как далеко все зашло. Чувствуя себя уставшим и липким, он оглядывается вокруг, видит перекрученные простыни и _мокрый насквозь_ матрас и, не в силах пошевелиться, вновь ложиться рядом с Грегом.

Ему становиться страшно, потому что теперь он с кристальной ясностью понимает, насколько гадкие вещи говорил, вспоминает, как умолял, словно шлюха, себя трахнуть. Но ужаснее всего было даже не то, что он вел себя как животное, а то, что это видел другой человек.

А что, если Грег разочаруется в нем, когда он скажет, что собирается принять экстренные контрацептивы? Для Альфы самое важное – продолжение рода, а значит, Лестрейда точно расстроит тот факт, что Шерлок не хочет детей. 

Но Грег как ни в чем не бывало переворачивается на бок, зевает и приобнимает Шерлока одной рукой.

\- Доброе утро, - произносит он с улыбкой.

Шерлок не отвечает.

\- Ох, черт... - Грег резко распахивает глаза, в которых мелькает неподдельный ужас, и трясет головой. - Прости. Ты, наверное, теперь меня ненавидишь... Мне лучше уйти.

Шерлок хватает Грега за руку, не давая встать с кровати.

\- Я не хочу забеременеть, - говорит он почти равнодушно.

\- Хочешь сказать, ты не принимал противозачаточные? - Грег удивленно поднимает брови.

\- Нет. Поэтому хочу сходить сегодня в больницу.

\- И правильно. Подвезти тебя?

_\- В смысле?_

\- Ну, у тебя же нет машины. Если решишь идти один - ничего страшного, но давай я хотя бы довезу тебя. Если хочешь, конечно.

\- Ты... ты не будешь злиться из-за того, что я прибегну к экстренной контрацепции? - Шерлок моргает.

\- Мы ведь даже не связаны, - Грег фыркает. - Так что злиться в такой ситуации - бред чистой воды. Тем более, тело-то твое. Я не вправе указывать тебе, что с ним делать.

До Шерлока не сразу доходит смысл сказанного.

Лишь спустя несколько секунд он пододвигается ближе и целует Грега. Без горячечного жара течки все совсем по-другому, не так остро, но в то же время очень приятно.

\- Никому не говори, что секс мне понравился, - произносит Шерлок, когда они отрываются друг от друга.

\- Твоя тайна умрет вместе со мной, - сквозь смех отвечает Грег.

\- Не смешно.

\- Ну только если чуть-чуть. В смысле, стыдиться здесь нечего.

\- Ты самый странный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал.

\- То же самое могу сказать и о тебе.

\- Если ты не против, я хотел бы повторения.

\- Не против? Да я только за!

Они целуются вновь, сердце Шерлока начинает биться чаще, и это уже нельзя списать на гормональную бурю.

\- Но это не значит, что ты сможешь мной командовать, - шепчет Шерлок, на дюйм отстранившись от губ Грега.

\- И не надеялся.

\- Я не превращусь вдруг в милую добрую Омегу.

\- Вас понял.

\- Я проголодался. Сделаешь завтрак?

\- Сию минуту, ваше величество.


End file.
